As cameras have become a staple of portable digital devices and the number of users owning portable digital devices has continued to grow at unprecedented rates, the number of personal photos is at an all-time high. One of the fundamental challenges to managing such an increasing number of photos is having appropriate tags on those photos. Conventionally, a user may manually go through each image and add one or more keywords, or tags, to each photo. The tags can identify a location of the picture, an event at which the picture was taken, and so forth. However, people are generally reluctant to spend time tagging their photos. Some automatic tagging techniques have emerged, but there is a need for auto-tagging solutions to better tag personal photos.